Toshiro's Fang
by Tyreal777
Summary: Momo is a princess of a far away kingdom and her mother and father bring home her new personal guards, but what happens when one of those guards makes her blush, Note I do not own bleach and masenko is a made up character that I use as toshiro's older bro
1. The Guards

Chapter: The Guards

"Princess Momo your parents are here with your new guards." a servant told her.

"Fine, I'll head to the throne room right away" Momo replied with a sigh _new guards... great_ She thought as she left for the throne room.

Momo walked into the throne room and was still captivated by its buety; its gold walls, the marble floor, the red carpet, and the rich tapastries around the room. Momo took her seat on the left side of the kings throne. She waited as her mother came into the room, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Momo, darling, how have you been? I've missed you so." The woman said to Momo

"I'm fine mother and where is daddy?" Momo asked her mother.

"He is out side talking to your new guards about the rules and how aleast one of them must be with you at aall times, except in the bathroom of course." She replied with a smile.

"MOOOOM!" Momo said emmbaressed before laughing.

Suddenly the door to the throne was opened and her father and two men came into the room, They both had white hair and emerald colord eyes that burned with passion, Momo was captivated by them, One was tall with long white hair and covered with leather armour, which no doubt hid chain mail under it. He had a scarr on his face coming from just above the right eye to just below the left. He had a magnificiant black cloak with the emblem of a wolf was stiched in it, He had two swords attached to his other had similar clothes except that he was short and had short, spicky hair instead of long and one sword instead of two, they were obviously brothers.

"Momo! Its so good to see you dear! How has my daughter been?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine father, are these my new guards?" she asked inquisitivly.

"Yes allow me to introduce them. This is Masenko and Toshiro Hitsugaya, they are brothers of the Hitsugaya clan, and excelent swordsman." He aid with confidence.

"Well it seems we are about to be tested sir. DUCK" The tall one named Masenko yelled.

The king dicked and Masenko's swords blocked an arrow from hitting the king. At that moment the one named Toshiro jumped into action. He ran to and up the wall and reached the would-be assassin before he got away and they started to fight. Toshiro's sword cut with a diamond slash as he jumped toward his opponent, the assassin parryed it and tried tokick out at Toshiro, Toshiro rolled under the foot and cut the mans hamstrings and disarmed him. Toshiro put his sword tip to the mans throught who was ato the edge of the window leading to the throne room.

"Fool this fall won't kill me!" The would-be assassin said with a smirk.

"I don't want to kill you" Toshiro replied cooly befor pushing him over the edge.

The assassin fell down 14 feet and land on his legs, which he broke, the palace guards wher immiediatly on him taking him to the dungeon.

"Thank you very much... both of you" Momo said to them as her father walked away.

"Its our job mam" Toshiro replied with a smile and a bow, Momo blushed a little when she saw him smile. Though that little blush was caught by her mother who smiled a bit. Masenko caught it to and his eyes turned to Toshiro with a knowing smile as he bowed. _ohhh toshiro you've gone and done it now_ Masenko thought.

"Toshiro?" The queen asked him

Toshiro immidiatly snapped to attention, "Yes mam?" he replied.

"I have a question for you, since your a strapping young man, you must have girls who like you right?" she asked.

"Uhh, yes mam" he replied hesatintly.

"Tell me what do you think of my daughter? I've been trying to find a suiter for her, and I must know what men would think about her when they see her." she explained. Toshiro blushed a bit before his brother cut him off from answering.

"Excuse me can we talk about this after his life is no longer in jeapordy?" he asked.

"what do you mean" she asked.

"well I can sense your husband burning a hole in Toshiro's back" he replied.

They bowed and left before she could force Toshiro to answer leaveing with her husband.

"Mother! how could you do that?!" She asked.

"Well you haven't seemed to be attracted to any of the suiters I or your father picked out, then I saw you blush when he smiled at you so I assumed..." she let it hang before walking out.


	2. What he IS!

Chapter 2: What he is!

Momo was in the garden picking some flowers when her mother came up to her.

"Momo... I'm sorry that I did that... its just you've denied every one of your suiters that your father and I picked out for you" she told her daughter.

"Thats because they were all after one thing" She said back.

"And whats that honey?" The queen asked puzzled.

"The throne, thats all they wanted and thats all they ever will want!" she told her mother.

"That can't be true we've met them." she said to her daughter.

"Well its true!" she yelled back.

Toshiro ran in because of the yelling.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"...Y-yes its alright" she said trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face. Her mother noticed it and smiled again while Toshiro walked away.

"You like him don't you?" she asked her daughter.

"N-no there is no way, he's just a guard." she said very emmbaressed.

"I don't know Momo I saw your blush when he came in." said a girl walking in the garden.

"Rangiku! your not helping!" she wined to her friend.

"Well i'm just stating the obvious." Rangiku said with a smirk.

"I'll leave you two girls alone." the queen said as she left.

"Come on lets go to the field with the pool!" Rangiku said pulling Momo.

"Ran-chan what are you doing?!" she said but let her pull her.

They arrived at a field near the palace and stared at the view admiring the the pure buety of it. Then they heared laughs and they looked toward the pool and saw Toshiro and Masenko training... with their shirts off. Momo blushed 6 shades of red allmost instantly. Rangiku saw this and laughed.

"My, my I can see why you like him look at him move. and even better look at his body!" she exclaimed making Momo look and see his body, the six pack, the strong corded muciles, her blush grew darker.

"I don't like him Rangiku!" she said turning away.

"Then why are you blushing?" her friend replied with a knowing smile.

They whatched as the boys trained tirlessly. Masenko reversed his grip on his left sword and spun bringing it towards Toshiro's chin, Toshiro parryed it easily with a downward slash and tried to jump up and do a heel driver. Masenko stepped back and whatched as Toshiro's kicked landed short, Masenko immidiatly drove his right sword towards Tohiro's left thigh. Toshiro swung his legs over his head in a side flip and landed two feet away, on even ground.

"Good brother, your getting better." Masenko exclaimed taking off the practice gear and putting his swords in their respective sheaths.

"Thanks, I thought that last stab would have got me." Toshiro replied folowing his brother in suit.

"Hey I have somthin to ask you, are you perposly hitting on Momo or is it by accident?" Masenko asked as his tone got serious.

Toshiro was shocked by the strait forward question. "I'm not hitting on her, and if I am its an accident." he told his brother.

"Really?" he asked

There was a short, uncomfortable pause.

"Anyway lets head back." Masenko said sensing his brother was unnerved.

The walked up the stairs but Toshiro stopped at the top and so did Masenko, Masenko looked to his brother who had locked eyes with Momo. They both blushed and looked away.

"Miss Momo I'm sorry we left you but your mother gave us leave to train." Masenko said with respect.

Momo didn't hear she started staring at Toshiro's (*cough*) fine chizald featured.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later-that-evining------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Toshiro and Masenko we hope your stay here is enjoyable." The queen toasted at the table.

The party started and there were alot of people talking around the table, Rangiku was alking to Masenko along with many others while Toshiro leaned against a wall, he never liked parties.

The queen saw him and called him and Momo over. The king eyed her suspiciously (The queen always enjoyed being the match maker).

"Momo have you found a date to the ball this weekend?" she asked her daughter.

"No mother. People have asked but I don't like them like that." she replied.

"Well child, you've forced my hand. You will just have to attened with Toshiro." she said.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled in unison. Masenko began to take notice.

The king came over with a glass of wine in hand and a big smile.

"Toshiro, Momo how are you two enjoying the party?" he asked.

"It's great dad" Momo replied.

"Yes, it's the best one I've been to" Toshiro said with a smirk _Its the only one I've been to_ he thought.

"So.. what are we discussing?" he asked.

"Oh, Toshiro will be attending the ball with Momo this weekend" The queen replied calmly, the kings smile started to fade.

"Can I talk to you honey" he said walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere-else-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes?" The queen asked her husband.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in return.

"I WAS talking to the kids about their date" she said.

"What date there isn't gonna be a date, because he is not being with my daughter!" he yelled.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because you... You know why, You know what he IS" he replied.

"Yes I know what both of them ARE, but I don't see any point in that." she replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"IT... you know what forget it I can never win against you!" he said throwing up his hands.

The queen laughed and kissed him on the cheek "It'll be fine" she said as they walked back to the party.

--------------

Authors note~ Hey I hoped you liked this chapter! I just kept going and everything I thoguht went with it. AND What are they, and why doesn't the king want them to be? and WHY can't he ever win against his wife, First one to guess right gets... Nothin but the pride of being right while everyone else gets it wrong! :P anyway thanks Jazzyj I'll keep goin.


	3. The Ball

Chapter 3: The Ball

"Ohhh MOOOOOMOOOOO" Matsumoto sang running towards Momo.

"Yes Rangiku?" Momo replied.

"I heard you're going to the ball with Toshirou, hehehe I thought you said you didn't like him." The cherry blonde sid teasingly.

"I don't like him!" She yelled emmbaressed.

"Uhhh Momo he-" She tried to talk but was cut off.

"Rangiku for the last time I don't like him!" Momo said.

"Oh... I see..." said a familier voice behind her.

Momo turned around to see non other than Toshiro standing right behind her.

"Toshiro... I-I'm so-"

"no its ok don't worry about it." Steeling himself, Momo saw setermination in his features but sadness in his eyes.

Toshiro walked away towards the was and climbed up to the top and sat next to his brother whos expression was sympathetic. Momo walked away to._Maybe I should talk to him after his brother leaves._ She thought and waited behind the wall after shooing away Rangiku.

"I knew i should have just kept my feelins to my self" Toshiro said to his brother.

"Toshiro..." Masenko looked at him but didn't have the words to comfort his brother.

"No! I should have expected this this happens all the time to our kind." Toshiro shouted.

"Hey,man cheer up atleast this didn't happen when you planned to kiss her at the ball." the brother replied. _He planned to kiss me at the ball?_ Momo thought with a small gasp.

"I know but..." He tried to say.

"You still like her don't you?" he said more then asked.

"Yeah... well its over now right? Lets get back to work." He said getting up and walking away, Masenko stayed.

"congradulations" he said before getting up and walking away. _did he sense me?_ Momo thought before walking to catch up with Rangiku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------That-Evening---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momo! how was your day honey?" The queen asked.

"Jennifer leave her alone." The king said.

"Fine David..." she replied obviously annoyed.

"It wasn't so good mother..." Momo replied.

"Why was that honey?" Jennifer asked.

"I... said some really bad things Mom." she replied her expression becoming said.

" What did you say?" Asked her mother.

Momo told them what happened in the back yard and how she stayed and heard what they said. Jennifer and David turned to eachother.

"We should tell her David." Jennifer said to her husband.

"Fine..." Her husband replied.

"Well honey you seem to be falling for him for sure." She said with a smile.

"No I'm not." Momo replied.

"Don't deny it, It's very obvious besides he's falling for you. The problem would be what they are...they're werewolves" she said slowly.

Momo's eyes widened with shock, as she began to see the memories of them talking to his brother.

----Small-Flashback----

_"No! I should have expected this this happens all the time to our __kind__." Toshiro shouted._

---End---

"This is why your father didn't want you two to be with eachother without his brother" she continued.

"But HOW can I fall for a werewolf?... WAIT does he have power over the opposite sex?" she asked genuinly worried.

"No... werewoles don't have that." Said a voice behind them making Momo Jump.

"Masenko..." Momo said turning around.

"As Masenko said they don't, You are falling for him on your own." Jennifer said thankful for the connfermation from a real werewolf.

"How's your brother doing?" asked the queen.

"Fine... Just a little depressed." he said.

"Good... is he still attending the ball." She asked.

"Yes but don't get your hopes up, she's going to be there so its our job to be there." he replied.

"I see... well lets just see what happens." she said as Momo walked out the throne room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------The-Ball----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo saw many people around the room, all nobles from other lands, Many men asked her to dance but she turned them down looking for a spesific person. Suddenly a person grabbed her hands and soon she was in the middle of the dance. She went through with the dance.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Leon Von Eldrich, First son of Lord Eldrich your highness." Leon replied cooly.

"Well, Leon, Why did you pull me into the dance?" She inquired.

"I assumed you were looking for a person to dance with." he said.

"Ahhh, Well I was looking for someone, can you help me find him?" She asked.

He sighed "As you wish you mistress, Who is he?" He replied.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said to the man.

"Ahhh him well look to your left." He replied.

When Momo looked she saw Toshiro dancing with some woman, he looked great. He wore a Black silk shirt with dark green long sleeves. To match his shirt he wore Black pants and shoes, with his cloak that had a wolf maid out of precious gems. Her dance partner broke from her as they raded partners, Momo was now dancing with Toshiro, his Emerald green eyes boring into her hazel. Momo felt as if she was dancing with and angel, as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Toshiro Im sorry about what happened." she said.

"No worries, I get that alot." He replied.

"Because of what you are?" she asked after a small silence.

"We can continue this outside, for now lets dance for the people whatching us." he said with a smirk. Momo looked around and saw many people (Especially her dad) whatching them. Once the dance ended Toshiro bowed, kissed her hand (Which Momo blushed at) and walked away. Momo followed him out into the garden where he waited by the fountain.

"So... What am I?" he asked.

"A-A werewolf." she said suddenly remembering WHAT she was with.

Toshiro Laughed at her obvious fear. "You know that if a werewolf wanted to kill he would have killed already." he said with a smirk, Momo huffed.

"Shiro-chan Thats mean!" she pouted.

"Shiro-chan?" He asked.

"Thats My nickname for you." she said with a triumphint smile.

"Well I don't like nicknames so I'll have to get back at you"he said before pressing his lips against hers. Momo felt as if time had stopped and she was in heaven, she never wanted this to end. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"WOOHOO GO MOMO!" Shouted a voice from the side. Momo turned to see Rangiku and her mother, who was smiling.

"My little girl is growing up." Said the queen before leaving.

---Authors Note---

Hey it me again this chapter I had to make a little different than I normally do. Anyway THEY FINALLY KISSED but to bad Rangiku had to spoil it but we can't have the end just yet :P


	4. Armies to the south!

Chapter 4: Karin's Rage

After the ball Toshiro and Momo we're inseperable, always seen kissing in the gardens, walking in the moon light (heheheh... Pun), and gazing at eachother across the dinner table. Though there was a person who didn't think it was cute, Momo's father didn't like it one bit. He went out of there way to stop them from being so close. Telling Momo to get her school work done, Sending Toshiro on errands, going into a mad coughing fit, absoltly ANYTHING to stop them. Though He did one thing that ended badly.

"Toshiro, my boy, how have you been?" David asked happily in the morning at breakfest.

"Fine your highness and You?" he replied raising an eye brow in suspicion.

"Splendid! It seems to me you never mentioned any friends since we brought you in, so... I took the initiative and invited a few of them over!" He announced.

"And who might that be?" Toshiro inquired.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he replied with a smile.

"And... Karin." He said.

Toshiro gagged on his own food and looked towards the old king. _KARIN!!!!! I hope she still doesn't have a crush on me._ Toshiro thought. Just then the butler arrived.

"sir,Master Ichigo and madame Karin are here." the butler said.

"Toshiro, Momo would you show them in please?" David asked.

Toshiro and Momo walked to the door and opened it. There they we're, Ichigo and Karin standing with a grin.

"Hey man, How've ya been?" Ichigo asked holding his hand out.

"Fine and you?" He asked in return with a smirk taking the offered hand, putting his arm around Momos waist.

"Great." he said with a even wider smile when he noticed this.

"Hey Karin," Toshiro said turning to her.

"Who's SHE?" she asked never taking her eyes of Momo.

"This is Momo Hinamori, Princess of Tobuime." he said.

"Toshiro can I talk to you?" they said to him at the same time.

"Uhhh Ok, Momo go back to the table and wait for me."

"Ok" She said kissing him on the cheek before walking away.

"Ok really, A PRINCESS?!" Ichigo said surprised.

"Yeah so?" he replied cooly.

"I new you would get a girl but didn't think it would be the one your supposed to guard!" He shouted.

"That GIRL was supposed to be ME." Karin said angrily.

"Why didn't you tell her you we're mine?" she asked.

"Because I'm not yours and never was so get over it." he replied.

"But I claimed you! I was going to be your wife!" she shouted.

"Is everything all right?" Momo asked rushing to see what the shouting was about.

"No, its not 'All Right', Listen to me Toshiro is mine so back off you slut!" she yelled at Momo.

"What did youn call me?" Momo asked.

"A s-l-u-t SLUT. what are you going to do about it." Karin said laughing at her.

Momo looked up at Karin and the nxt thing she knew Karin was on the floor with a bloodied nose and she was walking back to the table.

"Keep this in mind man, NEVER piss her off." Ichigo said to Momo's suprised boy friend.

"Yeah..." he said walking back to the table. Ichigo put Karin on a carrige back to their castle and went to the table.

"Ichigo, is Karin not coming." David asked.

"Uhhh... no she fainted because of her sickness and I sent her home." he replied glancing to Momo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The-Night---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A palace guard came rushing into the throne room.

"Sire, A army of 450 men has been sighted on the south bank headed strait for us!" he said in a rush.

"Rouse the soldiers and prepair for defence" The King said quickly.

Masenko and Toshiro we're the first to the throne room and awaited orders.

"Good you two are here I want you to stay with my daughter and protect her." He said as he got ready for battle.

The Brothers rushed to the princesses room where they found her looking outside her window towards the army.

"Momo we have to go they could be here soon." She nodded and as they started to leave they heard.

"Enemies In the Castle!!" from a guard. Soon they heared fighting through out the halls, Toshiro and Masenko quickly drew their blades.

They walked down the corridor with Masenko in the lead and Toshiro next to Momo. They stopped at the corner when they saw shadows, Masenko lept pushed of the wall and flew into battle. Momo peaked around the corner and was captivated as Masenko seemed to dance with his blades in perfect harmony, she was interupted by the shout.

"Lets go!" and with that they rushed down the halls to where the throne was, they soon saw it flaming and ran harder.

When they reached it, they could no longer see the buetifal tapestries and wonderful trophies, all the could see was art destroyed and and a lone man with a long katana standing in the midal. Masenko stepped forward.

"Go down your left corridor." he said as mor enemies rushed up the stairs in front of them.

"What about you?! You can't take every one of these guys." Toshiro said stepping forward as well.

"Step down and leave this to me." he replied.

"But... your the only family I have left!"

"Toshiro, there is a saying that I told you when you we're little. You protect the ones you love first, then you protect your self." he said grabbing his brother by the cloak.

"NOW GO!" he shouted and he threw his brother back, he turned to Momo.

"I love you as I would a sister Momo so welcome to the family, Now I want you to take care of Toshiro." He said with a smile.

"Good-bye..." he said as he hit a support beam and debrie came crashing down blocking they're way.

"BROTHER!!!" Toshiro shouted reaching out as if to grab him and pull him free.

"Please Toshiro... Don't let his sacrifice be in vien." she said as she grabbed him and pulled him down the corridor.

They continued to run but looked back at the burning castle a mile away.

----Masenko's-POV----

Masenko twisted his swords around his opponents and scored a hit taking out his throat. He then jumped of the wall doing a varial flip landing behind his enemies stabing to in the lung. he walked into the center of the chambered and stared at his final opponent.

"It's been so long Masenko, to long." The man said.

"Yes it has Haido Takahashi." Masenko replied.

"It wasa noble but foolish thing you did, giving up your own life so they could live, You know you won't make it out of this." He said laughing.

"Atleast I get to take you down with me" He said as his eyes turned black and his fangs grew.

Haido smiled, it was true but seeing his determination. They charged and it looks like Masenko's blades are doing ther FINAL dance.

--Authors-Note--

Well I hoped you liked it I made it pretty different for this one, I stayed up training with my bokens when I got this Idea.


	5. The Gift & Heart Ache

Chapter 5: Heart Ache

Toshiro never showed how depressed he was since it happend the day before, he always kept a mask of steel on his features, refusing to let it slip, instead he uses it against those who have hurt him. That day while they were on the road they waved down a carrige. A familier voice called to them.

"Momo, Toshiro i'm very glad your alright... where's Masenko?" the voice said.

"He was in the castle, when it burned down." Momo said for Toshiro.

"Really? why?" he asked.

'He did it so we could escape." Momo replied.

"Ahhh, so he died an honorable death." he said solombly.

"Yes he did Leon, yes he did." she said looking towards Toshiro.

"Well, come on then, I was on my way to my esstate and you are welcomed there." he said ushering them into the carrige.

"Your brother was a good man." he said once they we're on their way.

"How would you know?!" Toshiro shouted back.

"Toshiro..." Momo was about to go on but Leon stopped her with a raised hand.

"Because I lost my brother, he was protecting me from bandits, leting me escape." he said as his face turned dark.

"and... i met your brother, he told me to give you something if he we're to die before he could give it to you." he continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Leon's-esstate--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"your brother and I met a few years back, while he was sent here as and assassin to kill a former mayor, he saved my life and i've been in deubt to him ever since." he said onc they we're in his study.

"He told me things that you need to hear, Your father is still alive, but he's after you, he wanted you to marry another werewolf, Karin, once he found you we're with a human he went balistic. He ordered a small army of mercenaries to attack the castle he exxpected them to kill Momo, but thanks to your brother sacrificing hos own life, he failed. Sooner or later he will find out, all that matters now is that we prepair. We will invade his castle, and... you must slay him." he explained.

"I don't uderstand why my brother didn't tell me this before." Toshiro said truely puzzled.

"He only cared for your happyness, once Momo came into the picture and your father found out about you two, He was pissed. Your father named you failure and the clan does not allow failures to live. Again sooner or later your father will find out your alive, and at that point you will have to fight him. Thus Masenko had a sword made especially for you. come." he said as he turned and walked out the door.

Toshiro followed him into a room filled with weapons of alll kinds; spears, bows, swords, glaves, naginatas, but one sword caught his eye. The sword was in a Icey blue sheath, engraved with familier symbols. Leon picked it up and walked over to Toshiro and held towards him.

"Hyourinmaru, this sword is the only one capable of slaying your father, it has been blessed by a priest of the moon and embued with the element of ice that will hurt your father badly." he said waiting for Toshiro to take it. When his hand reached for the hilt Leon said.

"Be aware, once you grab that hilt there is no turning back." he warned.

"He killed my brother and as far as I'm concerned he is not my father." he said looking leon strait in the eye as he took the magnificient sword.

"You really are his brother." he said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Toshiro's-Room------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Momo asked putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure, my brother would do the same if he we're in my position." he said evenly.

"Of coarse he would." she said with a smile kissing passionetly.

once the kiss was broken he got his gear and headed outside. we're momo heard a crash and a groan.

"Capitan! glad to see you where is Momo?" a female asked.

"Right hear Rangiku." Momo said at the door way with a smile as she saw she had Toshiro in a massive hug.

"Great you... saw eachother... now could you GET OFF!!!" he said trying to breathe. Rangiku jumped off and hid behind Momo.

"Momo, your 'Shiro-chan' is being mean!" she said remembering the nick name Momo gave him. Toshiro walked over, obviously mad.

"Now, now, shiro-chan. don't get mad." she said kissing him lightly on the lips. With a side long glance at Rangiku walked away.

Toshiou glanced at Matsumoto one last time before they were out of sight.

"So... have you...?" Matsumoto started ask once they were alone.

"Rangiku!" Momo shouted a blush creeping on to her face.

"What? Just answer the quetion." she said rolling her eye's.

"No, we haven't. Anyways hows my parents." momo asked changing the subject.

"They're fine, they are worried about you. Now i have to talk to Toshiro so hold on.

--Training-Area--

Toshiro trained with his new sword, feeling it's weight and balance. Masenko sure knew him, this sword felt perfect in his hands, as though it was a extension of his arm. Matsumoto came up to him and started talking.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy your alright, i mean... you know." she said.

"I know." he said.

"Be careful and here. this is from Momo's Mother." She said handing him something.

--Somewhere-else...--

"Get up you fool!" A man said.

"Your a disgrace to the family!" he yelled.

"I can't believe That I had a son like you." the man said with a sigh.

"take him back to home and start him on the treatment." He ordereed to his soldiers.

"Yes Sir!" They said carring the body away.

--Author's-Note--

Sorry it took so long I started running out of idea's and it took me a while to come up with an ending. anyway Who are they? And whats "The Treatment." It better not be I.B. Profine (doctors always perscribe that.


	6. Time For War!

Capter 6: Time For War!

--3-months-later--

"Is this what you really want?" asked Momo.

"does this question count you asking me that? then no." Toshiro replied with a smirk.

"Shiro-chan! You know what I mean!" she replied with a pout.

"I know, I know. but your so serious all the time." he said.

"Like you aren't shiro-chan?" she said more then asked.

"I am but not like you..." he smirked.

"Bed-wetter Momo." he said as his smile grew wide.

"I am NOT!" she yelled back.

"Thats ot what your mother told me." he said as he lent in to kiss her, but she leaned back so he couldn't reach.

"I don't think so, you better not saying that!" she said with a smirk.

"What if i keep calling you that?" He asked.

"You'll never kiss me again." She said with a smile that said 'I win!'.

"Oh really? I bet I could last longer then you." he said with a chuckle.

"I don't think you'll last a day without begging me!" she bet back.

"Well off to our dinner date." he said getting up. _I forgot! He must have planned this!_ she thought.

Toshiro got dressed in the clothes he wore at the ball. While Momo got into a simple peach colored dres that hung off her shoulders. _He never could resist the smell of this._ she said taking out some perfume. They walked to the carrige and rode to the dinner.

"SO what do you like?" he asked looking at the menu.

"I think we should have the turkey with a light salad on the side." she said.

"Ahh, that sounds good." he said putting his menu down.

"MOMO!" shouted a voice behind them.

"ohhh no." Toshiro mumbled knowing the voice.

"Hey Rangiku!" Momo replied with a smile.

"Hey capitan!" she yelled from behind him giving him a hug.

"Hey... Matsu...moto." he replied trying to breathe.

"So are you here alone Rangiku?" Momo asked.

"No My boyfriend Gin is coming." she replied.

"No your boyfriend is here already." he said pointing behind her. Rangiku looked and there he was.

"Capitan how did you know that was my boyfriend, you never met him!?" she asked suprised.

"Waved and gave me the 'shush' sign." he said revealing Gin's plan.

"Yeah and it would have worked to!" he said hugging Rsngiku.

"Hey isn't today the aniversery of your first kiss?" she asked.

"Yep" Toshiro said calmly. _HE PLANNED THIS!!! _She screamed in her head.

"Well we don't want to be a third wheel so by." she said pulling Gin who just waved and walked away.

--that-evening--

Toshiro walked to the side of a river and sat down. Momo followed, she started to wonder what he was thinking about as the Clock tower chimed 12. Soon fireworks flared the sky, making it all sorts of colors. They locked eyes with eachother. Momo leaned in towards him, but he leaned back. She poubted a little and leaned in again, but he still leaned back.

"Shiro-chan! Why won't you kiss me?" she asked.

"Because I want to win the bet." he said with a smirk. Momo remebered suddenly, _Why did I have to make that bet! Its so romantic!_ she thought.

"You know what FINE!" she said turning away.

"Ok." he said leaning back in the grass.

"The fireworks are almost over, man these new inventions are really somthing, they light up a dark sky with beutiful colors." he said. Momo turned to him and got closer so their faces were centimeters apart.

"Yes?" he asked with an amused tone.

"You win Shiro-chan." she replied and kissed him passionetly. he rapped his hands around her waist as she rapped her arms around his neck.

--That-Morning--

"So what we are going to do Toshiro is 400 troops will attack from the north, while 750 will attack from the south, it'll seem to be a standered hammer/anvil formation until your troop of 600 flank from the west and my troop of 560 attack from the east. You and a select force of 150 sneak through the under ground ruins into the castle and upen up the gates, though you and 100 troops will break off and break through to your father. then you will take him out." said Leon explaining the battle plan.

"The only thing we did not expect is Ichigo joining us." he sais looking towards the boy.

"Anyway, are you ready for this?" asked Leon.

"As i'll ever be." Toshiro replied.

"Ok we march with in the hour." Said Leon walking off.

2 Hours Later they we're executing the plan, it seemed to be going perfectly he was in the castle now, the catapults and balista's we're being sabataged and he was spying on his father. His father was to calm, it didn't seem right.

"Sir the enemy has made it within the walls, and our second line is whereing thin, the ballista's have been set aflame! What do we do?" the commander asked his clan leader.

"Nazakuni!!!" shouted a soldier as he charged the leader. Nazakuni easily cut him down before even his general could react.

Toshiro walked into view and walked down the stairs with his sword drawn. He was stairing right at his father, who was looking strait at him.

"Toshiro, my son, it's been 14 years since I last saw you." he said with a smile.

"Have you come to help?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb father, you know why I'm here!" he shouted back as his eyes turned black, his canines grew large, and his nails turned to claws.

"ahhh yes but before we do that I'd like to show you something." he signaled and the curtains opened. Out stepped a familier man with oddly white hair and striking emerald eyes, who was covered with plate and chain, and had tow swords hanging from his belt. He walked down the stairs and whatched Toshiro, his face showing no emotion.

"Masenko..."

--Author's-Note--

Hey i had to think about this one, and my friends gave me allot of ideas, so here you go, I hope you liked this chapter. Masenko's ALIVE, and another thing WHY don't they ever turn full werewolf? the answers simple they are Lytharie, that means that if the weninto their full transformation, they'ed turn into actual wolves. TWILIGHT says they are shape shifters but they are wrong!


	7. Brother!

Chapter 7: Brother!!!

"Masenko..."

"What is it boy? you act as though you've seen a ghost." Nazakuni said with a chuckle.

"I thought he was dead because of you!" Toshiro shouted back.

"Me? no it couldn't of been me, OFCOURSE IT WAS ME YOU IMBICIAL!" Nazakuni shouted.

"Now you are going to die... kill him." he said with a smirk. No guard moved, but there was a blade to toshiro's throught and at the hilt staring into his eyes was Masenko.

"What are you doing? Your My brother!" he shouted at his brother as he moved the blade and backed up. Non the less masenko stepped foward, blades drawn.

"You are no brother of MINE!" he shouted and then charged.

Masenko came in and launched a quick stab withhis left sword, followed by reversing his grip on his right and spinning. Toshiro parried and sent left blade out wide and moved to block Masenko's right. When he looked to masenko he was gone, Immidiatly Toshiro did a front flip, Masenko's blades barely missing him. Toshiro backed up.

"You know Ghost step doesn't work on me! You trained me better!" Toshiro shouted.

Masenko just went back in his blade's doing their dance of death, Feinting to with a slash to the right, while his left worked in a quick series of stabs. Toshiro then mimiced his brother previous move and ghost stepped behind his brother and diving away.

"Why are you doing this brother?" he asked.

"He is not your brother anymore, I... Modified him!" he said laughing .

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"He iss now only a tool for killing, nothing more." Nazakuni answered.

Then Masenko charged in a twin blade cross cut, a simple manuver which Toshirou blocked, though Masenko pushed his brothers blade up, then quickly went into a crouch, Toshiro knew what he was doing, a double thrust low (A manuver which you rock your opponents back on there heels, you go down really fast and stab at there groin with both blades ((Only for duel weilding)) ). Toshiro knew there was no way to block so he leapt back and tried to regain his balance.

"Brother! Stop this, he's just using you! Please...I thought are goal when we first became guards, was happyness." Toshiro said trying to reason with his brother.

Suddenly Masenko stopped moving, Nazakuni lifted an eye brow. Then he sighed, remembering what happened to the last reciever of the treatment as Masenko's body fell down.

"Well that one's gone. to bad I could have used him." he said dissapointed.

"YOU!!! YOU DID THIS!! I'LL KILL YOU!" Toshiro said running towards Nazakuni.

Nazakuni just smirked and walked away, his guards charged between Toshiro and his father. Toshiro begand fighting them all until the forces out ide ran in, Leon leading them.

"Where is your father?" asked Leon.

"He escaped, the guards blocked me from getting to close." replied Toshiro. A team of healers came in, and cecked Masenko's vital signs.

"He's alive, just in a small coma" said the leader of the team

"I thought you said your brother died?" Leon asked inquisitivly.

"I thought so to." Toshiro replied grimly.

"My father did an experiment on him and changed him." Toshiro explained

"Do you know if he'll wake up?" Toshiro asked the healers.

"Maybe, its all up to him, it seams his will is broken." The healer explained.

Toshiro sighed and walked out, he went started on his way to Leon's esstate remembering his younger days (About 15 years ago).

--15-years-ago--

_"Your nothin' but a freak! Your lucky I don't have my daddy kill you!" shouted a kid._

_"I'm not a freak! Now leave me alone!" shouted a crying Toshiro._

_All the adults in the area looked at the two boys and laughed, "You are a freak!" the men shouted. "Your a Monster!" Shouted the women. _

_"I'm not afreak." Toshiro mumbled._

_"What?" asked he boy._

_"I'm not a freak." he mumbled a little more loudly._

_"What was that?" the boy asked again._

_"I'm not a freak._" he said loud enough so the boy could hear.

"Yes you are!" The boy said with a laugh.

"I'm not a freak." Toshiro said loudly so everyone could hear. They all just laughed at him.

"I'M NOT A FREAK!!!!" Toshiro Shouted as he hit the boy. The boy flew and hit his head against the wall and he cryed, the adults gasped.

"Yes... we are." said a voice behind Toshiro. Toshiro turned to see his brother.

"But, thats because we are different, we are better then them. Stronger, faster, smarter. They are afraid of change and that will be their down fall. They know they can't win against us so from a young age they make us feel lower then them. They maybe as strong as Iron but we are as strong as Adamantite!" Masenko said forcefully.

"And I dare any of you to face me! I a 8 year old kid can beat all of you."he shouted at them.

"I dare any of you to refute that claim!" he continued.

He just sighed and took his brother's shoulder and they walked away, leaving the humans in silence.

--Back-to-present--

Toshiro laughed as he remembered but suddenly realised he was in the esstate. He went up to the room and went in the door.

"Momo!" he shouted as he came in but found that no one was waiting, but found a note.

_Toshiro my boy, _

_Since your brother should be dead_

_I've decided to take somthing else._

_I must say boy she looks absolutly tasty._

_I wonder, can you find me in time to save her._

_Love, Nazakuni._

Toshiro crumpled the note and went out to train, _Im going to utterly destroy him_ Toshiro thought.

--Somewhere-else--

"Don't worry my dear you won't be eaten or raped, its not up to me." Nazakuni said to a bound Momo.

"It's up to her." he said as a woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Remember me?"


End file.
